sebuah alasan
by Kazuka Aine
Summary: Karma tersenyum tipis. "Seseorang menyadarkanku. Dia memberiku beribu alasan untukku tetap hidup." Kekehan lembut lolos dari bibir Karma. "Dan salah satu alasanku untuk tetap hidup adalah ... untuk tetap menjadi mataharinya. Sesuatu yang menjadi petunjuk arahnya, seseorang yang akan terus ia kejar, untuk diraih dan dilampaui." / #SA16


Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei, bukan punya saya. Saya gak ngambil keuntungan materil dari buat fanfic ini.

.

* * *

Tidak ada yang bisa mengatur takdir. Sama seperti nagisa yang tak bisa mengatur dari rahim mana ia dilahirkan.

Terlahir di sebuah keluarga yang sempurna, dengan ayah dan ibu yang berpendidikan tinggi dan memiliki segudang harta. Tapi segala yang didapatnya juga harus dibayar dengan kesempurnaan yang sama.

Salah satu bentuk kesempurnaan yang dituntutkan kepadanya adalah prestasi akademik.

Semenjak kecil Nagisa sudah mengetahui bahwa takdirnya adalah menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses seperti ayahnya. Pun jalan hidupnya sudah diatur rapih oleh sang ibu.

Segalanya sempurna; cita-cita yang sempurna, harta yang melimpah, juga keluarga yang mendukung.

Namun pada kenyataannya, kesempurnaan yang terlihat itu hanyalah sebuah kesemuan.

Nagisa benci mengakui ini, tapi ia begitu membenci kehidupannya.

Ia membenci dirinya.

Dan ia membenci ayah dan ibunya.

Tuntutan dari ayah dan ibunya begitu tinggi. Ekspektasi yang mereka letakan di pundak Nagisa begitu berat dan berliku.

Nagisa benci.

Setiap sore hingga malam ia selalu mendekam di dalam kamarnya. Melahap berbagai jenis buku dan bacaan, memasukan satu demi satu informasi ke ruang memori demi coretan angka tinggi di atas kertas ujiannya.

Nilai adalah segalanya.

Nilai terus membayanginya di sepanjang kehidupan remajanya. Ketakutan akan coretan angka yang tak sesuai ekspekasi membuat ia lelah.

Ia lelah membaca.

Ia lelah berjuang untuk menghapal ini dan itu, namun kenyataannya tak ada satupun hal yang mampu ia ingat.

Ia benci terus berupaya mengerti, mengerti akan rumus matematika yang rumit maupun mengerti tuntutan ayah dan ibunya yang baginya di luar nalar.

Ia benci menyadari bahwa kelahirannya hanya digunakan sebagai mesin penerus perusahaan keluarga.

.

* * *

Entah sejak kapan, tapi Nagisa menikmati ini;

Saat bilah tajam itu menerobos merasuki kulit dan dagingnya, mengoyak fabrik di sana. Kemudian warna merahlah yang terlihat.

Merah itu pekat, mengalir di dari lengan hingga ke jarinya.

Awalnya terasa sakit, namun entah bagaimana Nagisa menemukan kelegaan saat warna pekat darah mengalir keluar.

Seperti membersihkan tubuhnya dari sesuatu yang kotor; tidak murni.

Mungkin karena ia sadar darah yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya adalah darah busuk, tidak terdapat cintah di sana.

Rasa perih itu menyenangkan. Sesaat ia lupa akan segala bayangan mengerikan yang terus mengejarnya.

Ia menyukai tetesan darah yang menitik dan jatuh tepat di buku matematikanya. Menghapus coretan rumus yang sesungguhnya begitu ingin ia hindari.

.

* * *

Yang Karma tahu betul mengenai Nagisa, adalah betapa rajinnya bocah lelaki itu.

Mereka sudah bersekolah di sekolah yang sama semenjak masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Dari sepuluh tahun yang terlewat, ada sekitar lima kali mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Karma tahu, Nagisa bukanlah orang yang diberkahi dengan bakat yang melimpah ataupun kejeniusan otak yang menakjubkan. Namun ketekunan sang pemuda biru itu mampu membuat ia mengerjab kagum.

Sebagai seorang yang diberkahi bakat dan otak yang jenius, Karma tak pernah merasa memiliki keharusan untuk terlalu berusaha mencapai sesuatu. Determinasi serta ketekunan adalah dua hal yang sangat bertolak belakang dari sikapnya sehari-hari.

Ia lebih senang segalanya berjalan dengan tenang. Mengalir tenang seperti sungai.

Ia tak merasa memiliki keharusan untuk mencetak prestasi. Biarkan saja orang-orang lain yang hendak unjuk kebolehan melakukan usaha ini dan itu untuk meraih prestasi.

Namun ia tak pernah merasa Nagisa adalah sosok yang haus akan perhatian. Lebih terlihat seperti pemuda itu terpaksa melakukan usaha ini dan itu.

Pemuda itu lebih terlihat seperti menderita dibanding bahagia ketika menerima kertas ujiannya dibubuhi coretan angka bernominal tinggi.

Ia pernah merasa begitu penasaran hingga nyaris menanyakannya, namun urung ketika melihat Nagisa memberi respon tak nyaman. Nagisa ternyata lebih tertutup dari kelihatannya.

Namun ketika suatu hari, di perpustakaan yang sepi, ia melihat Nagisa dan menemukan gurat luka bekas sayatan di dekat nadi sang pemuda, ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melontarkan tanya.

"Kau ... melakukan ini?" tanya Karma sambil menunjuk bekas luka yang sedikit mengintip dari lengan baju Nagisa.

Pemuda biru itu dengan refleks menutupi lukanya. Ekspresi kaget terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

Matanya bergerak panik, menghindari tatapan penuh tanya dari Karma. "Ini ... ini tidak sengaja. Aku hanya sedang-"

"Tidak perlu berbohong." Karma memotong cepat.

"Ini benar-benar tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," sergah Nagisa berusaha menahan panik. Namun pada kenyataannya Karma tetap mampu mendengar getar di nada suaranya itu.

Karma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ekspresi terhibur. "Benarkah?"

"Tapi ... kenapa aku tak percaya ya," ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu dengan santai. Sedikit banyak ia menikmati kelakuan si pemuda biru yang jelas-jelas sudah tertangkap basah.

"Karma-kun, aku serius ini hanya salah paham-"

"Kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi," lanjutnya yang lalu melipat lengan bajunya sendiri dengan santai. "Aku juga melakukan itu," ucapnya dengan nada tenang. Wajahnya tak menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti.

Nagisa menatap Karma dengan mata terbelalak. "... kau ...?"

Guratan bekas luka yang memanjang vertikal hingga melewati daerah pembuluh darah itu jelas bukanlah akibat dari ketidaksengajaan. Apalagi jumlahnya yang lebih dari satu.

"Aku juga ingin mati," jawab Karma tenang. Iris keemasan itu tak menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti. "Atau setidaknya, sempat ingin."

"Ke-kenapa ..." tanya Nagisa begitu pelan, lebih seperti bisikan. Selama ini Nagisa selalu merasa iri dengan Karma. Bakat serta kecermelangannya yang begitu mencolok dibanding orang merah itu juga memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna dan menyenangkan. Ia berasal dari keluarga yang kaya, terpelajar, juga terhormat, namun keluarganya tak menekan Karma untuk melakukan ini dan itu.

Karma menyenderkan tubuhnya "Bosan, muak, dan ... lelah?" jawab Karma lebih seperti pertanyaan. "Tapi...," Karma tersenyum tipis, "setidaknya sekarang perasaan itu sudah sedikit terobati."

Nagisa melihat pancaran kelembutan dari kedua kelereng keemasan milik Karma. Sebuah ketulusan yang nyaris tak pernah Nagisa temukan pada sosok Karma.

"Bagaimana ... bagaimana cara kau mengobati... itu?"

Karma tersenyum tipis. "Seseorang menyadarkanku. Dia memberiku beribu alasan untukku tetap hidup." Kekehan lembut lolos dari bibir Karma. "Dan salah satu alasanku untuk tetap hidup adalah ... untuk tetap menjadi mataharinya. Sesuatu yang menjadi petunjuk arahnya, seseorang yang akan terus ia kejar, untuk diraih dan dilampaui."

Nagisa terdiam. Sejenak, sekelebat bayangan seorang gadis bermata serupa laut dengan helaian indah bak bunga matahari mampir di dalam pikirannya. Tak perlu untuk mengkonfirmasi, ia sudah tahu siapa orang yang akan terus mengejar langkah Karma dan berupaya untuk melampaui pemuda itu.

Satu yang tak pernah ia duga, Karma menemukan sebuah alasan untuk hidup hanya dari hal sesederhana itu.

Kalau begitu ... bukannya ia juga harus mencoba mencari sebuah alasan untuknya terus hidup?

.

.

End


End file.
